icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1986 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 1986 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament was the culmination of the 1985–86 NCAA Division I men's ice hockey season, the 39th such tournament in NCAA history. It was held between March 21 and 29, 1986, and concluded with Michigan State defeating Harvard 6-5. All Quarterfinals matchups were held at home team venues while all succeeding games were played at the Providence Civic Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Qualifying teams The NCAA permitted 8 teams to qualify for the tournament and divided its qualifiers into two regions (East and West). Each of the tournament champions from the four Division I conferences (CCHA, ECAC, Hockey East and WCHA) received automatic invitations into the tournament with At-large bids making up the remaining 4 teams, 1 from each conference. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The two odd-number ranked teams from one region were placed into a bracket with the two even-number ranked teams of the other region. The teams were then seeded according to their ranking. In the Quarterfinals the first and fourth seeds and the second and third seeds played two-game aggregate series to determine which school advanced to the Semifinals. Beginning with the Semifinals all games were played at the Providence Civic Center and all series became Single-game eliminations. The winning teams in the semifinals advanced to the National Championship Game with the losers playing in a Third Place game. Tournament bracket Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (E1) Boston University vs. (W4) Minnesota (E2) Harvard vs. (W3) Western Michigan (W1) Denver vs. (E4) Cornell (W2) Michigan State vs. (E3) Boston College |score1 = 6 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Miller, Messier) Don McSween – 08:17 (Miller, Messier) Mike Donnelly – 09:30 (Donnelly, Shibicky) Mitch Messier – 16:35 |1-1-2 = 01:45 – Kevin Stevens (Janney) |1-2-1 = (Miller, Messier) Mike Donnelly – 13:07 (Miller, Donnelly) Mitch Messier – GW – 16:34 |1-2-2 = 07:58 – Chris Stapleton (T. Sweeney) 15:39 – Doug Brown (Harlow, Hodge) |1-3-1 = (Miller) Mike Donnelly – 00:15 |1-3-2 = 01:45 – Tim Sweeney (Stapleton) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = |date2 = March 23 |score2 = 4 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No scoring |2-1-2 = No scoring |2-2-1 = (Shibicky, Murphy) Mitch Messier – 08:43 (Messier, Donnelly) Brad Hamilton – 09:11 (Donnelly) Jeff Parker – 13:42 |2-2-2 = 04:57 – Kevin Stevens (Marshall, Stapleton) |2-3-1 = (unassisted) Kevin Miller – 13:22 |2-3-2 = 02:28 – Doug Brown (Harlow, Marshall) |goalie2-1 = |goalie2-2 = |series = Michigan State won series 10–6}} Semifinal (W2) Michigan State vs. (W4) Minnesota |score1 = 6 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Hoff, Shibicky) Mitch Messier – 04:44 (McReynolds, Parker) Bruce Rendall – 05:22 |1-1-2 = 03:13 – Steve Orth (Nanne) |1-2-1 = (Foster) Brian McReynolds – 05:07 (unassisted) Kevin Miller – 12:03 (unassisted) Don McSween – GW – 14:16 |1-2-2 = 07:58 – Paul Broten (Micheletti, Snuggerud) 15:15 – Pat Micheletti (Millen, Cates) |1-3-1 = (Tilley) Jeff Parker – 19:24 |1-3-2 = 01:45 – Tony Kellin (Okerlund, MacSwain) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = }} (W1) Denver vs. (E2) Harvard Third Place Game (W1) Denver vs. (W4) Minnesota National Championship (W2) Michigan State vs. (E2) Harvard |score1 = 6 – 5 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = |1-1-2 = |1-2-1 = |1-2-2 = |1-3-1 = |1-3-2 = |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = }} All-Tournament Team *G: Norm Foster (Michigan State) *D: Mark Benning (Harvard) *D: Don McSween (Michigan State) *F: Allen Bourbeau (Harvard) *F: Mike Donnelly* (Michigan State) *F: Jeff Parker (Michigan State) * Most Outstanding Player(s) Quick facts * The total championship attendance was 57,826 * Lane MacDonald (4 G, 7 A) of Harvard and Mitch Messier (5 G, 6 A) of Michigan St each tallied 11 points in the tournament, most by any players * The following records were set or tied: ** Most Assists, Individual, Game – 5, Kevin Miller, Michigan St, first round, game 1, tied ** Shots on Goal, Both Teams, Period – 40, Minnesota (23) vs Michigan St (17), semifinals, second period, 5 goals See also *1986 Frozen Four References Category:1986 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments